Kanato Sakamaki
|english = Corey Hartzog}} Kanato Sakamaki (逆巻 カナト Sakamaki Kanato) is the fourth son of the Sakamaki household. Kanato, along with Laito and Ayato, are the triplet sons of Cordelia and Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Kanato appears to have a resemblance in appearance to his mother Cordelia, having the same colored light purple hair, though he has large matching eyes, with visible dark undertones beneath them, most likely due to lack of sleep. Kanato also has a rather short, thin figure with a noticeably younger look about him than his brothers, thus causing him to stand out as more childlike in appearance. He began wearing glasses in MORE, BLOOD. Kanato is almost never seen without his beloved Teddy wrapped safely in his arms. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he usually wears a black hoodie vest with a long-sleeved white shirt and red ribbon underneath. The vest's straps extend to his upper arms. He wears this attire with black shorts and red pants bearing a checkered pattern that reach above his knees. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a beige sweater with a black, polka-dotted dress shirt underneath and an un-clipped red bow tie. He will occasionally don glasses. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket over a maroon-colored vest with a red string tie and a white undershirt with a ruffled Victorian collar, which are worn with black pants. He also wears short black knee-socks and brown dress shoes. History Kanato was born the middle child of Cordelia and raised alongside his two brothers, Ayato and Laito. Unlike Ayato, he and Laito were given more freedom, yet the former did not receive enough attention from his mother that a boy his age required. Cordelia, who referred to him as her "Little Songbird", often called for him to sing to her, which he was happily inclined to. Kanato, as a child craved his mother's attention and would self-harm just to get her attention, though these efforts were largely in vain. Kanato did love Cordelia as a child, however, this never reached her because she shows zero interest in him aside from his singing, which sexually aroused her. Kanato received his Teddy bear from Cordelia which she had received from one of her lovers but had no need for. He prefers not to play so much with his brothers and to remain alone with his only friend - Teddy. He has been murdering living people and making them into 'dolls' since he was a very young child. Cordelia encouraged this behavior, stating she loved his dolls and thinks he should make more. Many of these dolls were his mother's lovers once they were of no further use to her. When he finds Cordelia's bloodied corpse in the rose bushes (upon being pushed from the balcony by Laito) he burned what remained of her, laughing as he did so and put her ashes inside Teddy. Personality Kanato's disturbed, childlike personality is a fact and he has had a very weird and eccentric personality even as a child, usually staying alone, talking to his dolls, self-harm, or turning others into wax dolls. Around others, Kanato usually acts very spoiled, childish, and demanding, usually emotionally blackmailing others, either with tears or hysterical tantrums to get his way. In fact, Kanato is quite mentally unstable and shows signs of psychotic behavior when angered. He is shown to be moved to tears easily which can quickly be replaced by loud yelling. He adores sweets and hates things that are bitter. Perhaps his most prominent trait is his attachment to his precious teddy bear, Teddy, whom he is almost always depicted holding and will become enraged if a person touches or speaks "familiarly" to him, let alone attempts to take Teddy away from him. This is shown when he snaps at the heroine for referring to Teddy as if she "knows him". Cordelia's relationships with other men have led him to believe that women are sexually driven and so ignores Yui's pleas for him to stop, believing her to just be a prude or shy. He may have even watched when Cordelia and her lovers made love as he often does things like playing with Yui's hair that he thinks may arouse her. Kanato can freely be categorized as a "yandere type" of character due to the bonds he is capable of having, even if they still are quite twisted. Kanato is childish but overly possessive and even if he's not always thinking clearly, he must decide the future not only for himself but also for the heroine. Relationships Cordelia Since he was a child, he was ignored by his mother and spent much of his time by himself rather than playing with his brothers. During his childhood, Cordelia mainly used him for her entertainment, ordering her "Little Songbird" to sing to her. He stated she ordered him to sing until his vocal cords bled, as she felt aroused by his singing. Still, she would pay more attention to his uncle Richter while Kanato was singing for her. Karlheinz Like Cordelia, Karlheinz largely neglected his son. Like all the Sakamaki siblings, Kanato hates his father. Richter Kanato knew about the relationship between Richter and his mother, which they had never hidden from him, and disapproved of Richter. Ayato Ayato and Kanato, although they supposedly "detest the mere presence" of one another, actually have a somewhat brotherly relationship. This relationship is shown during the countless times Ayato steals Kanato's Teddy just to have fun with him. However, even Ayato would stop in front of Kanato's tears even though he says he simply hates this kind of bother. Ayato calls Kanato a 'hysteric'. Laito Kanato is triplets with Laito and Ayato. They were seen to be close as children, trying to catch bats together, however, they would later grow apart. He states that since Ayato and Laito were born from the same womb as him he cannot dislike them and loves them so much he is disgusted by them. Yui Komori He often mentally abuses Yui like he does to others, and even threatened to turn her into one of his wax dolls, calling it an "honor". He does not seem to have a very romantic relationship with her. Abilities Like all vampires, he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, he also has fast healing and healing saliva. 'Teleportation' He appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. 'Pyrokinesis' He is shown to have control over fire. 'Flying' On the night of a full moon, vampires possess the ability to fly. 'Soul Transfer' Summons the soul of (not right word) maniac from hell into "Teddy" with the incantation, "Dico questo Bazu ma abita nell'anima della magia". 'Familiars' He can control and summon familiars. He can also turn his dolls into familiars - animating nonliving objects Trivia *When he was a child, Kanato always sang Scarborough Fair to Cordelia. *He hates eating spicy food. *He is right-handed like his triplet brother Laito.Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Visual Fan Book *His foot size is 25cm. *He is the only triplet with purple hair similar to Cordelia's. He takes pride in this and is slightly narcissistic because of it. * His favorite dessert is raspberry pudding. * He is mentioned to be something of a necrophile - although not necessarily a necrophiliac. * He likes sweet foods and hates coffee stating that it is bitter. * When he was small, his mother used to let Richter drink her blood in front of him. * In CHAOS LINEAGE, he is a member of the Orange Family. * He isn’t afraid of rides * His favorite Sweets Shop is located somewhere near Vandead Carnival * His Teddy once appeared in the background of a Japanese Magazine called “PopTeen” (Image) * Kanato was forced to eat a cucumber by Yuma * He dislikes actual real Bears * There is official art of his teddy without the eye-patch (Picture) * Instead of holding a bouquet of lollipops in his Bloody Bouquet in his original draft he was going to be holding a bunny plush instead (Draft) * In a Official Rejet Poll he placed 2nd place as “Rejet Character you shouldn’t introduce to your parents 2016" * In that same Interview he confessed that he would like to see Kanato grow/become more like an adult References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family